pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 2 Materials
Introduction :Other than in Patapon 1, resources for building/evolving Patapons and Rarepons are no longer strictly mathematics. Instead, the Evolution Map tells you which resources are needed to create or improve them, when they are highlighted for you. Of course, the items have a certain "level", depending on their rarity and ease of acquisition. :This article will NOT list any resources that existed in Patapon 1 already, though they are still used in Patapon 2. :All resources are listed in increasing rarity in their respective groups. Aquisition Through Minigames ' The level/rarity of the item(s) you receive are dependant on how well you did in the minigame, but more importantly the level you played it on.' Tree Game :The Tree minigame gives Level 1-4 Woods, Meats, Fangs, Bones, and Hides. Useful for strengthening a variety of units. Flower Game :The Flower Minigame gives Level 1-4 Vegetables. Useful for strengthening Megapons and Toripons. Mountain Game :The Mountain minigame gives Level 1-4 Minerals (Rocks, Ores, etc.) Useful for strengthening Tatepons and Yaripons. Cooking Game :The Cooking minigame gives Level 1-4 Stews. Useful for boosting HP/strength on a difficult boss/mission. Alchemy Game :The Liquid/Chemistry/Alchemy minigame gives Level 1-4 Liquids. Useful for strengthening Mahopons. List of Resource Meats Cafeteria Meat (Leather Meat) "The elders tell the young Patapons,"If it fills your stomach, don't complain." Everyone must eat this meat sometime." *Dropped by: Normal Kacheeks, Tree Minigame (All Levels), and Mammoth bosses. Tender Meat "Patapons love this soft, luscious meat, but they rarely eat it, even on their birthdays." *Dropped by: Mochichis, Pekkora, and other common creatures, Tree Minigame (All Levels), and Mammoth bosses. Succulant Meat "This legendary marbled meat melts like cotton candy, but Patapons prefer a heartier meal." *Dropped by: Usually by Momotis and other rare creatures, sometimes by the Tree Minigame (Level 2+), and by Mammoth bosses uncommonly. Mystery Meat "Tribal records make no reference to this elusive meat. As rumors go, it's said it tastes like chicken." *Dropped by: Motististis, some really rare creatures, rarely from the Tree Minigame (Level 3) and by Mammoth bosses rarely also. Demon Steak "A mysterious steak that emits a delicious aroma. It is said that any who taste it are cursed to hunger for it for eternity." *Dropped by:Very rare, only and rarely from Mammoth bosses. ---- Hides Berara Hide "A heavy greasy hide, delicately treated by the finest artisans in Patapolis." *Dropped by: Kacheeks, Rappapa, and Pekkora, by Garuru boss and by the Tree Minigame (All Levels). Gotsutsu Hide "A hide scarred with an uneven surface. The hide is so thick and tough it's difficult to treat it cleanly." '' *Dropped by: Pekkora, by Garuru boss and the Tree Minigame (All Levels). Subebe Hide ''"A beautiful, smooth hide. Patapons never stop fighting each other to obtain its silky warmth." *Dropped by: Pekkora rarely, beating Nanjaro Hill Course, Garuru boss and Tree minigame (Level 2+). Mezura Hide "A hide cut from a rare creature. It's so rare that it's said that anyone who possesses its hide is instantly made for life." *Dropped by:Very rarely by Pekkora, best option is Garuru boss, and the Tree Minigame (Level 3). Demon Hide "A hide cut from an ugly beast. One look is enough to make you ill. It's glossy look and damp feel is it's most peculiar characteristic." *Dropped by:Very rare hide, can be sometimes found in both training games(Nanjaro Hill Course and sometimes Juju Jungle Course), but mostly dropped by Garuru and can be obtained in "Paragate" from Goruru and Garuru bosses. ---- Fangs Kuneri Fang "A magnificent, warped fang. It can be shaved down to use as a weapon, and also serves well as equipment." *Dropped by: Basic Kacheeks, Tree Minigame (All Levels) and Centura bosses Itete Fang "A large fang boasting a very sharp point. It's said that you can know a hunter's true skill by how many of these he's had to remove from his neck." *Dropped by: Various Kacheeks, Mostly from Nyoriki Swamp, also from Centura bosses, and the Tree Minigame (All Levels). On a side note... Do Patapon even have necks?!? Gizaza Fang "The tip of this fang contains countless tiny barbs. Anyone pierced by this fang will pay a terrible price trying to remove it." *Dropped by: Tree Minigame (Level 2+), Ujis, and Centura bosses. Nazozo Fang "A fang of dark mysterious origins. It is said that whoever possesses this fang will be blessed with great fortune." *Dropped by:Rarely sometimes by Centura bosses, Sand Kacheek, and The Tree Minigame (Level 3). Demon Fang "A strange fang from a hideous beast. It warps and bends in an unpleasant fashion before tapering to a sharp point.Considered to be very precious." *Dropped by:Very rare, it is dropped just by Centura bosses when they're quickly beaten up. ---- Bones Mudada Bone "The bone of a small animal. Probably killed by a larger animal. They're often found in clumps of grass." *Dropped by: Normal Mochichis, the Tree Minigame (All Levels) and Mochichichi bosses. Gashirin Bone "A large, sturdy bone. It is written that our ancient ancestors once used these bones as weapons." *Dropped by: Rarely Mochichis, usually Momotis, the Tree Minigame (All Levels), and Mochichichi bosses. Dodeka Bone "A large bone from the carcass of a large beast. These huge bones are often used as the central pillars in homes." *Dropped by: Rarely Momotis, sometimes by other creatures, the Tree Minigame (Level 2+), and the Mochichichi bosses. Ottama Bone "A huge bone with an unusual shape. No one knows what part of the animal it came from." *Dropped by: Rarely come from very valuable creatures, but usually cames from Mochichichi and Fenicci bosses, and Tree Minigame (Level 3). Demon bone "A sinister bone said to bring ill fortune on whoever possesses it. Appropriate that it's an indispensable ingredient in black magic." *Dropped by: Fenicci boss, and Mochichichi after it has reached lv. 25 or 17, by doing the obstacle course, and by defeating Mochichichi each time in the Patagate after 6 times. ---- Minerals Stone "A common stone, full of impurities, but vital nevertheless." *Dropped by: Dodonga Bosses, Mountain Minigame (All Levels), piles of grass, and Karmen Fortresses. Hard Iron "Much blood has spilled in conflicts surrounding claims to this rare metal according to Zigoton myth." *Dropped by: Treasure Box in Juju Jungle Course, and Nanjaro Hill Course, and stone barriers, Dodonga bosses, Mountain Minigame (All Levels) and Karmen Fortresses. Titanium Ore "Legend has it that this tough, lightweight ore was granted to the Patapons by none other than Almighty." *Dropped by:Dodonga Bosses, Mountain Minigame (Level 2+), and rarely by Karmen Fortresses. Mithril (Mytheerial) "This magical metal is the lightest and sturdiest of all. It is used to forge divine tools of war." *Dropped by: Dodonga Bosses, Mountain Minigame (Level 3), and by multiplayer gaming in "Patagate". Adamantite (Adamanman) "A legendary ore born from the Earth, ranking number one in hardness and shine. Weapons made from this stone will possess a terrifying power." *Dropped by: Dodonga Bosses, and "Patagate". ---- Wood Wood Branch (Banal Branch) "Available in abundance, except when you really need them." *Dropped by: Destroyed grass and fortresses, Dogaeen Boss and by the Tree Minigame (All Levels). Cherry Tree "According to legend, the ancient colossal cherry trees in the East are resting deities." *Dropped by: Some Karmen buildings, Tree Minigame (All Levels), and by the Dogaeen Boss. Hinoki "Legends say that even the Mighty Great Patapon's home is made up of this sacred Hinoki timber." *Dropped by: Poocheek, Tree Minigame (Level 2+), Nanjaro Hill Course, and Dogaeen boss. Super Cedar "The Mighty Patapon speaks of a legendary island where Super Cedars eternally watch over the forests." *Dropped by: Tree Minigame (Level 3) and Dogaeen boss. Bowtie Tree "Long ago, a lone monk attained enlightenment beneath this massive tree. Its trunk, said to possess a special power, will stay fresh for eternity." *Dropped by: Dogaeen Boss. ---- Vegetables Eyeball Cabbage "Every Patapon loves nice, fresh cabbage." *Dropped by: Babato, Rappapa, some creatures, fortresses, Flower Minigame (All Levels), and Kunel bosses. Blood Carrot (Crying Carrot) "These carrots sprout en masse after a brutal battle." *Dropped by: Kunel Bosses and Flower Minigame (All Levels). Predator Pumpkin "Those who attempt to eat this unique vegetable end up being its prey." *Dropped by: Flower Minigame (Level 2+), Kunel bosses and some fortresses. Moor Morel (Hazy Shroom) "A potent morel that cause drowsiness on all that come across its scent. Accidentally eating one can cause strange behavior!" *Dropped by: Flower minigame (Level 3), and Kunel bosses. Guddorian "Patapons dont know much about this demon fruit." *Dropped by:Kunel bosses when they are beaten quickly. ---- Seeds Kasu Seed "An ordinary, easy-to-acquire seed. It will put down sturdy roots in any kind of soil." *Dropped by: Shookle, Shooshookle (Paragate only) bosses, and Gancheeks in The Mystery of Smokestorms in the Desert. Yoka Seed "A sturdy seed, capable of changing a desert into a flowerbed overnight. Mysterious traveling merchants are said to spread them on their travels." *Dropped by: Shookle, ShooShookle ("Paragate" only) bosses, and Gancheeks in The Mystery of Smokestorms in the Desert. Deka Seed "A massive seed as large as a fist. It's covered with an extremely hard shell, so that no matter how hard you hit it, you can't split it in two." *Dropped by: Shookle and ShooShookle ("Paragate" only) bosses. Bibi Seed "A twisted seed, covered in countless thorns. The truth is, no one knows where it came from." *Dropped by: Rarely from Shookle and ShooShookle ("Paragate" only) bosses. Mater Seed "The seed of Mater the Tree of Life. It's an extremely precious seed and its existence is symbol of hope for the Patapon's future." *Dropped by: Very rarely, from Shookle and ShooShookle ("Paragate" only) bosses. ---- Alloys Blunt Alloy (Sloppy Alloy) "This poorly-forged reject alloy still gets the job done." *Dropped by: Parcheeks, (crab-like creatures on hunting), Kanogias, Ganodias, and the Anvil Minigame (Level 1). Hard Alloy "This expertly-forged alloy is a valuable resource." *Dropped by:Parcheeks, Kanogias, Ganodias,and the Anvil Minigame (Level 1, Perfect). Awesome Alloy "This exceedingly rare high-quality steel is as precious as gold." *Dropped by: Uncommon, dropped only by Kanogias, Ganodias and the Anvil Minigame (Level 2, Hard Iron). Magic Alloy "A magical alloy forged by Patapon ancestors during the tribe's peak." *Dropped by: Rarely, Dropped Only by Kanogias and Ganodias, you can also get it from the Anvil Minigame (Level 2, Mithril, after Divine Weapons) or Anvil Minigame (Level 3, Hard Iron). Demon's Ore "Magical steel, sealed by the ancestors of the Patapon race that flourished in ancient times." *Dropped by: Very Rarely, dropped only by Kanogias and Ganodias. Can also be made in Anvil Minigame (Level 3, Adamantine, after Demon Weapons). ---- Liquids Familiar Juice "Thin, transparent juice. It doesn't really have a remarkable flavor, but drinking it will refresh you instantly." *Dropped by: Liquid Minigame (Any Level, Imperfect), Cioking Boss, Babatos Hot Juice "Boiling juice capped by an unsteady mountain of froth. Blow on it before you drink it, or you might end up with severe burns." *Dropped by:Liquid minigame (Level 1, Perfect), Cioking bosses, Pipats (Babatto's family) Cold Juice "Juice that has been chilled too much and is on the verge of freezing. Just one sip will chill the body to the core and cause a gnarly brain freeze." *Dropped by: Liquid minigame (Level 2, Perfect), Cioking bosses, Dobattos (Babato's family) Rainbow Juice "A liquid that reflects the colours of the rainbow when hit by sunlight. Its seven sweet flavours are a pleasure for the palate." *Dropped by: Liquid minigame (Level 3, Perfect), Cioking bosses Demon Juice "The mysterious-coloured vapour that pours from this brew gives it a dangerous atmosphere. Anyone who can stomach it is considered a brave warrior." *Dropped by: Rarely, from Cioking bosses. Use of Resources in Minigames These materials will help your Patapons level up, and become Rarepons, there are 16 to choose from, and depending on the Rarepon, and the class of Patapon, specific materials will have to be used to upgrade them. Rarepons start off at Level 1, they reach mature age at Level 5, and Level 10 is when they show their full potiental. The minigames that supply the materials only get you the Level 1-4, for the Level 5, bosses will have to be defeated to retrieve them, or the Hero Patapon must go into the Paragate. The Blacksmith minigame requires Ka-ching as well as ore, but can make better alloys, and equipment, and the Bell minigame requires some Level 1-3 materials to earn Ka-ching to support the other minigames, and Patapon development.